vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gizmo (Shadow Fight)
|-|Shadow Squad Gizmo= |-|Legion Chief= Summary Gizmo is a supporting antagonist in Shadow Fight 3. Initially squadmates with the Descendant under Sarge, he develops feelings of envy towards him as he has always been better than him. The Descendant fights and defeats Gizmo in a tough fight, but this is not the last of him. 10 years later, Gizmo has risen to the rank of chief in the Legion. Even after so many years, he recognises the Descendant and laments that they find themselves on opposing sides again. He fights the Descendant again just like "old times" but is defeated again and forced to give up on his objective. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least 5-B Name: Gizmo Origin: Shadow Fight 3 Gender: Male Age: In his 20s in Chapter I. In his 30s in Chapter VII Classification: Human, Legionnaire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Telekinesis, Absorption, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Corruption (Had the Shadow Energy directly pumped into his body and resisted the its effects on the unworthy) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can fight against the Descendant who can harm him) | At least Planet level '(Much stronger than before. Put up a good fight against Post-Shadow Mind absorbed Descendant) 'Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can dodge arrows and bullets. Can aim-dodge laser beams) | At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can easily ragdoll the Descendant with his wrestling moves) | Peak Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can trade blows with the Decendant) | Planet Class (Much stronger than before and can hurt the Descendant with physical blows) Durability: Large Building level (Should be comparable to the Shadow Creature who tanked a point blank Shadow Rig explosion) | Planet level (Comparable to post-Shadow Mind absorbed Descendant) Stamina: Average Range: Extended Melee range with weapons, Melee range with martial arts. Standard Equipment: Battle Sword | Light Brim (Chief Gizmo's one-handed Sword) Intelligence: Below average, but skilled in unarmed combat | Average (Has grown smarter than before) Weaknesses: Has a tendency to forego weapons to fight unarmed. Not very intelligent | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Western-style martial arts:' Gizmo is a master of western fighting styles like boxing, wrestling, HEMA etc. He has a very noticeable preferance for unarmed combat and will forego his weapons to fight unarmed at the earliest opportunity. His style is extremely brutal, but effective. *'Shadow Energy:' Shadow Energy is a mysterious form of energy which can be tapped into and utilised for a variety of purposes. In combat, Shadow Energy raises the physical stats of the user and transforms them into Shadow form, enabling them to hit harder. It also enables the usage of various kinds of abilities depending on the equipment. Gizmo can use the Shadow form to attack his opponent telekinetically, launching his opponent into the air. He can also make spikes emerge from the ground as well as impale his opponent against an earth wall, leaving them helpless against further attacks. Gizmo also has the ability to absorb Shadow Energy from the opponent and the environment which can power him up. Key: Shadow Squad member | Legion Chief Brutal_Takedown.gif GizmoCharge.gif GizmoWrestling.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5